


My Dear

by footloosest



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footloosest/pseuds/footloosest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New danger lurks as Athena is abducted by Poseidon and the Bronze Saints are yet to recover from the Battle of the 12 Temples. The Gold Saints are doing their best to make up for their mistakes and start new relationship with their younger comrades. Friendship story with a bit shonen ai thrown in. Inspired by silverr's Intermezzo & Gold Hussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after reading Silverr's superb Intermezzo and The Gold Hussy. This is my first SS and shonen-ai fanfic so all kinds of supportive feedback are appreciated. English is not my first language so pardon me for grammatical errors here and there. I am intertwining events from the manga and anime as I see fit for the story with some creative license thrown in. Hope you all like it.

Taurus Aldebaran looked at the four limp forms on the hospital beds before him. There was no sound except for the steady beep-beep of the heart monitor beside each bed. Athena had requested that the four of them were placed in the same room, believing that somehow the ability to sense each other's cosmo in close proximity may help them to regain their consciousness sooner.

Looking at them, you would not think that they're only teenagers, Aldebaran mused. Their battered and bruised bodies, covered in bandages and stitches, looked more like those of soldiers surviving a fierce battle. A battle against Aldebaran himself and his eleven fellow Gold Saints.

He was glad that he had not been amongst those who'd sided blindly with the mysterious Pope and followed his orders to annihilate the so-called fake Athena and her rebellious Bronze Saints. Mu had told Aldebaran of his suspicions of the Pope upon returning to Sanctuary after a long absence. The Aries saint, who was also Aldebaran's best friend, had suspected years ago that the real Pope, his master and former Aries Saint Shion, had been secretly killed and replaced by an impostor. An impostor who turned out to be none other than their own fellow Gold Saint, Gemini Saga. Aldebaran had no idea how they all could've been so blind as to not recognize Saga's cosmo whenever they were called before the Pope. But again, Saga was arguably the most powerful among them along with Virgo Shaka, and it was not unthinkable that he could have hidden his cosmo at will.

Or maybe it was just his evil, alien self that took over then, thought Aldebaran as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Having taken turns to watch over the Bronze Saints with Tatsumi and the surviving Gold Saints, he had not gotten enough sleep since the battle almost a month ago that culminated with Saga's death and redemption. The Gemini Saint's good side finally won against his evil one after receiving the final blow from Pegasus Seiya and his friends, and he'd thrown himself against Athena's rod and died in her arms, atoning for the many bloodshed he'd caused.

Aldebaran got up from his stool and approached the closest bed. On it was a boy no more than thirteen, his wild brown hair caked with blood and dirt, his face nearly entirely covered with oxygen mask. The youngest of them all, Aldebaran thought, yet also the most determined. He smiled as he remembered their fierce fight that day and how Seiya's round brown eyes alighted as Aldebaran laughingly admitted his defeat. Softly he tousled the head of bushy brown hair, as if encouraging the boy to keep fighting for his life. He would hate to see the light in those eyes extinguished.

A soft sound snapped him out of his reverie and he swiveled, senses sharpened. There was only the usual stillness, but he could have sworn that a strange feeling had swept him a second ago.

Not another enemy, he thought with anger as he took a few steps to the door. These boys had just barely escaped with their lives. They couldn't stand yet another attack. He bolted out of the door and took in the seemingly empty corridors.

It was imperceptible at first, but Aldebaran's ear again caught the strange sound he'd heard earlier. Unbelievable as it was, the sound turned out to be some kind of music. A soft, mesmerizing music...

The next thing Aldebaran knew, he was kneeling on the floor, his palms blocking his ears, almost blind with pain from the maddening melody.

"So this is the power of the legendary Gold Saint," a quiet voice sneered from above him, breaking through his chaotic mind. "I'll cut your head off first, then I will deal with those Bronze kids."

A hand swiftly slashed down at his neck, and at that final moment, Aldebaran only had one thought: that he wasn't going to die here and let this enemy take another step into the hospital room, at any cost.

~*~

"Any news about Athena?" Aries Mu asked, concern etched on his usually serene face.

Leo Aiolia shook his head. "I believe she has been taken to Poseidon's Undersea Sanctuary, judging from Aldebaran's story. But if the previous events were any indication, Julian Solo seemed to admire her and treat her quite nicely. Until we know the way to reach his temple, we can only hope Athena is able to fend for herself."

Mu did not respond. He looked up at the sky above the Sanctuary, which had started to darken with thick grey clouds. Something ominous was in motion, and he could only guess what it was...

Damn it, he thought, gritting his teeth. The Bronze Saints had not even come to, and they had to face yet another enemy? Most importantly, why did it have to happen NOW, when they had to prepare for a far more frightening possibility?

"Mu?" Aiolia asked, worried. "Is there anything wrong?"

Mu looked back at the younger saint, then down at the four Bronze boys lying on stretchers beside them. No use to upset everyone further with his premonition. Better to do their best to nurse the Bronze Saints to consciousness and hope against hope they would recover soon enough to save Athena.

For a moment Mu felt sick. Those boys had just gone through an ordeal too great for people their age, and now they were recovering only to be put back in the battle front?

"Mu?"

Shaking his head to get rid of the dark thoughts, Mu faced Aiolia. "Let's take them to the temples first before we get another attack. We'll talk more later. Are you going to house Seiya in your temple?"

"My only other room is occupied by Ikki now, and he is still unconscious. But I am more than happy to place Seiya in my room and take the couch."

"Aldebaran said he would have Seiya in his temple," a voice said, and both saints turned to face Scorpio Milo.

"How's Aldebaran?" asked Mu.

"Looks like the poor guy has to resort to reading lips and sign language now," Milo answered grimly. "He'd practically destroyed his eardrums to block Siren Sorrento's Dead End Symphony. Reminding me of some kid who once blinded himself to face Medusa." His eyes shifted to Dragon Shiryu's limp form.

Mu's lips formed a somber smile. "Except Aldebaran's sacrifice did not quite work. I bet you would want to host Hyoga, Milo?"

It was Milo's turn to smile sadly. "It's the least I can do for Camus."

"And I can take Andromeda Shun," said Virgo Shaka, who as usual seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Mu nodded. "Then I will house Shiryu. Kiki can help taking care of him, they are like brothers already."

The four Saints worked hand in hand to move the stretchers to their respective temporary refuges. As they approached the Aries Temple, a sliver of sunlight pierced through the dark clouds.

 _Sweet Athena_ , Mu thought, looking up at the ray of light, _take care of yourself and let your miracle shine on us your Saints once more._


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully sorry that this chapter is so short! Have tried to combine it with the next chapter but it became too long with too many things happening at once. That's why I'm posting it close to the first. Well, at least this won't take much effort to read...

Mu found Kiki carefully wiping the underside of Shiryu's arms with wet cloth. "Any sign he is waking up soon, Kiki?"

Kiki shook his head dejectedly. "Master Mu, do you think Shiryu will..."

Mu sighed and closed his eyes. The doctors had said that the Bronze Saints suffered concussions and some serious injuries, and it was only thanks to Athena's powerful healing cosmo that their otherwise fatal wounds had lost their mortal bites. But the boys were still badly beaten and there was no telling when they would come out of the coma. Aiolia had told him earlier that Ikki had shown tiny improvements, able to move the muscles in his fingers, but then again Ikki was the Phoenix, and had always been far stronger than his friends. Would Shiryu be able to accomplish the same feat, and if yes, how long it would take?

Yet Mu did not want to make Kiki sad, so he forced a smile. "Ikki has shown some improvements, and Shiryu has returned from the death twice now. I believe he will come around soon," he said, trying to convince himself at the same time.

Kiki seemed satisfied with this answer and moved to dry Shiryu's long black hair he'd washed earlier with a towel. Mu smiled at his student's attachment to the young Dragon saint. Even after their slightly comical 'battle' in Jamir, followed by Shiryu's heroic move to give up one third of his blood to revive Seiya's Pegasus cloth, Kiki had looked up to him as a role model and older brother, and Shiryu himself had become quite fond of the eight year old, treating him like a little brother he never had.

"Master Mu, do you think Shiryu will mind if I braid his hair like I did yours?" Kiki piped up, breaking Mu's thought.

"Maybe later, Kiki, when he has recovered." Mu gently took Kiki's chubby hand which was now combing Shiryu's locks wonderingly. "Now get to sleep. You have to wake early tomorrow to start your training again."

"When I become a saint, I will grow my hair like you and S-S-Shiryu," Kiki declared, unable to stop a big yawn.

"When you grow up, you can style your hair any way you like," Mu agreed, leading the boy outside.

As they left the room, Mu thought he caught a slight movement on Shiryu's body. He turned around, but the younger saint's form appeared as still as before, save for the slight rising and falling of his chest. Shaking his head, Mu closed the door of the room gently behind him.

* * *

He was not sure what woke him up in the middle of the night, but it was surely not a good feeling.

"Athena," Mu whispered, sitting up on his bed. Turning to the window, he could hardly make out the night sky as dark clouds has completely obscured it, along with pouring rain.

He turned to Kiki, who was still fast asleep, and sharpened his senses. No evil cosmo in the vicinity. And yet, he was worried about Shiryu. Getting up from his bed, he walked soundlessly to the guest bedroom.

As he approached it, he felt something. Mu tensed, readying himself for whatever might be in there. But this...this was not an evil force. This was something familiar...and it grew stronger...

He pulled the door open and saw, to his astonishment, a faint green glow surrounding Shiryu's body.

And then the Dragon saint's eyelids fluttered open.


	3. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Hope you all like it. I've tried to follow the order of events as close as possible while being vague about the dates so as to give room for creativity. Oh and I didn't mean to insult French people with Milo's comment below...it's just the way he speaks :)

"Are you saying they woke up at the same time?" Milo asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Aiolia said over the phone, a grin palpable in his voice. "Within a minute from Ikki sitting up, Mu and Shaka called to say that Seiya, Shiryu and Shun had stirred too."

"And Hyoga," Milo added, turning to see his best friend's pupil trying to prop himself up on his bed. "What do you think caused it?"

"Did you feel something weird last night, just before they came around?"

"Actually, yeah." Milo frowned. "I don't know what it was, but it felt like...a premonition. You think they sensed it too? That it was what stirred them out of the coma?"

"I guess so," Aiolia answered, anxiety creeping into his voice. "I wonder if it had something to do with Athena...whether she was in danger."

Milo looked outside the temple window closest to him, where the overnight rain had seemed to dissipate a little. "I suspected so too. It wasn't a good feeling. But-" he said as he watched the sun peeking from behind the clouds, "it seems that whatever it was has retreated back for now. Or at least that's what I think. Those boys have been closer to Athena than we do...they might be more attuned to her cosmo."

Aiolia grunted his agreement. "Well, I need to stock some food. There's an additional mouth to feed. Talk to you later."

Milo put down the receiver with a sigh. He was relieved that the Bronze Saints had regained their consciousness, but wondered how much time they had left before Poseidon decided to do...whatever he wanted to do with Athena. Milo hoped that the dissipating rain was a sign that Athena had succeeded to buy them some time. The Bronze Saints would need a while to recover, and with this incident and another imminent danger Roshi had warned Mu about, the Gold Saints were going to need them as backups. Milo regretted that there were not many saints who were as tested and capable as Seiya and his friends, or they wouldn't have to place such burden on the five boys.

"Milo?"

Milo turned to find Hyoga trying to climb down from his bed. He rushed forward just in time to catch the boy before he slumped face first to the floor.

"Take it easy. Your body is still weak from all those injuries and...frostbites."

But Hyoga did not ease back. "Wh-where is Seiya and..."

"They are okay. They're in the other temples. I bet you have been feeling their cosmos."

Hyoga nodded slowly. "And...and Athena?"

Milo hesitated, then decided honesty was the best policy. "Poseidon took her to his Underwater Sanctuary a few days ago when you all were in hospital. But no worries...I believe he is treating her well." For now. "And if anything happens we Gold Saints will take care of it. You boys need to get your strength back before you can prepare for anything that may come."

Hyoga opened his mouth to protest, but only dry coughs came out of it. Realizing Milo was right, he leaned back on the older saint's arm. Milo reached for a glass of water from the bedside table and brought it to Hyoga's lips. As the boy sipped from it, Milo suddenly had a flashback of his visit to Siberia eight years ago, when he saw Camus giving a Hyoga a mug of hot chocolate after he had his student standing knee deep in a frozen lake for an hour. He mentally shook himself.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, setting the empty glass aside.

Hyoga lay back on the pillow. "Other than feeling as if I have just been run over by a truck, fine, I guess."

The corner of Milo's mouth twitched. "Well, I'll go get your medicine and some nourishment. You can get back to sleep."

"Milo..." Hyoga called as Milo was about to leave the room. Milo turned. "I'm sorry."

Milo did not have to ask what he meant. "It's what Camus wanted," he said, forcing a bitter smile. "Besides, I have always known French guys are crazy like that."

* * *

"You're up!" Kiki exclaimed happily as he bounded out of Mu's room and found Shiryu slowly drinking a glass of water from Mu's hand. "I knew you would, like the last time!"

Shiryu smiled weakly. "Hello, Kiki."

"Go get Shiryu some medicines and fresh bandages, Kiki," Mu ordered, and the boy bounded back happily outside.

"How's your heart?" Mu asked as he helped Shiryu leaning back on the propped up pillows, aware of the mortal wound Shura had inflicted on the Dragon saint.

"Not as bad as I thought," Shiryu replied, wincing a bit. "I can't really explain, but since Athena revived me, it feels like my body has been rejuvenating itself from inside."

Mu nodded, inwardly marveling at the goddess' powerful healing cosmo. "It seems the battle with Saga had re-aggravated your injury, but I believe the surgery had taken care of it. The doctors' meds and my herbs should do the rest of the job."

Shiryu nodded. "Thanks, Mu. You've done so much for us."

Mu smiled as he set the glass of water on the table. "It's natural for Athena's saints to help each other."

Shiryu suddenly frowned. "By the way, is she alright? I mean...obviously she is, or you wouldn't be here...but last night...is she...?"

Mu told him about all the events they had missed: Julian Solo's birthday party, to which Saori had been invited, followed by Siren Sorrento's attack in the hospital and the revelation that Julian was the current reincarnation of the sea god Poseidon. "But if I am not mistaken, Tatsumi said that Julian was quite taken with Saori, and even tried to propose to her. Saori is wiser than her age, and I am confident she can at least stall Poseidon from unleashing whatever plans he has in mind."

Shiryu pondered this information. "But...what if he forces himself on her or something? Miss Saori may have powerful cosmo, but she is not trained for battle, and if we don't act now..."

Mu looked at him. "You all have been closer to her than we do. I'm sure you can feel her cosmo calling to you even from far away. Can you feel anything now?" Now that the Bronze Saints had awakened their seventh senses, he was sure they were capable of building some sort of telepathic link.

Shiryu closed his eyes and the faint green glow around his body reappeared as he tried to concentrate his cosmo.

"Just take it slowly," Mu quickly admonished. "Don't overdo it or you will unravel the healing process in your body."

Shiryu nodded, his cosmo continued to burn low and steady. At last he opened his eyes. "I'm not very sure, but I can sense a familiar cosmo reaching to us from far away, calming us it seems."

Mu nodded. "That should be enough for now. Besides, there is not much we can do. The best way is to rebuild your strength so you can be prepared for anything that may come." Kiki reappeared then, arms full of medical supplies and food. "Now let me change your bandages."

As he lay on his bed half an hour later, feeling warmer than he'd been for a long time, Shiryu wondered about Seiya and the others. Mu told him they had woken up as well, their senses probably triggered by Saori's abduction. But even then, Shiryu could feel a soothing cosmo comforting him, rejuvenating him. Athena was still alive and well, and she was helping them heal.

Closing his eyes, he tried to telepathically reach out to his friend, whom he knew was in the Taurus temple just a short distance away.

_Seiya?_

It did not take long before he got a response.

_Shiryu?_ _You alright?_

_I guess. You?_

_I think so. Saori-san?_

Shiryu did not know how to answer, but Seiya felt his hesitation. _She isn't here, is she?_

_No,_ Shiryu admitted. _But you can feel her, can't you?_

He felt Seiya's cosmo glowing a little. _Yes._

_She is alright_ , Shiryu projected, tried to convince them both.

_For now._

The reply was laced with anxiety. _I know,_ Shiryu replied again, _but we can only wait_.

No response, but he knew Seiya understood, as restless as his friend might feel. They would have to lay low until their healing was complete, with Athena's gracious help, to be able to do anything.

_I'll see you soon then?_

Shiryu smiled. _Rest well, Seiya._

As Seiya's cosmo reduced to a quiet burn, Shiryu let himself drift into a warm comfort and peaceful sleep.


	4. Reacquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have read and left kudos to this story! I would love to see your comments :) Again, all jokes in the story (if any) are not intended as any offense to particular country/group of people, it's purely to enhance the characteristics of the characters (in my opinion). So without further ado, here is the next chapter. By the way, I am going with the manga in this chapter in that Milo did not go with Aphrodite to destroy Andromeda Island.

"What's that?" Aiolia asked as Milo appeared in his temple carrying what seemed to be a huge sack full of clothes.

"These are Camus' stuff," the Scorpion saint answered, dropping the bag onto the sofa in the living room with a huff. "Figured I better give them out to the boys as they didn't seem to bring anything other than the clothes on their backs."

"You've been cleaning up Camus' temple?"

Milo shrugged. "I need something to keep me busy."

Aiolia nodded in understanding. Despite the fact that Milo had known Camus' plan with Hyoga beforehand, he knew the Scorpio saint still took the loss of his best friend quite hard. "Well, I guess I could use some of these for Ikki and his brother," he said, picking up some white shirts. "I've worn out all of Aioros' old clothes, and I doubt these kids would want to wear anything belonging to Deathmask or dear old vain Aphrodite."

Milo chuckled. "I've packed up some of Shura's shirts too just in case. Not everything in Camus' wardrobe are the sort of things normal teens would wear in real life."

They looked at each other and suddenly giggled helplessly.

"You guys alright?"

Both Gold saints whirled at the third voice. "Oh, Andromeda," Milo said, surprised. "I thought you were at the Virgo temple."

Shun smiled weakly. "Shaka brought me over to visit my brother. Thank you all for taking care of us."

"It's the least we can do after all the damage we've caused you," Milo responded with a small smile. Then he sobered. "I heard about Andromeda Island from Aphrodite. I am truly sorry."

Shun shook his head. "It couldn't have been prevented. You all did not know better then. Besides, it's all over now." He suddenly started to sway, but Aiolia caught him in time.

"I'm taking you back to Shaka's."

"It's okay. I am just recovering from blood loss, but my injuries are not as bad as the others." As Aiolia helped him to sit at the dining table, he asked, "How are Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga? You've been taking care of Hyoga, haven't you, Milo?"

Milo nodded. "They seem to be doing well. Looks like Athena's powers have been working to repair the damages in your bodies since she revived you one month ago. You all seem to recover quite fast for all the fatal injuries you sustained."

Shun nodded in relief. He understood now the source of small but steady power that had been invigorating him since he came to consciousness. "And Athena? Shaka told me about what happened. Any news about her?"

"Not yet," Aiolia answered. "Mu has been in contact with Roshi. He may have an idea as to how we can break into Poseidon's underwater temple in Atlantis. We'll just have to wait and see."

Shun nodded slowly, his eyes drawn to the sky outside where dark clouds had begun to gather again. Then as if remembering something, he turned to his brother's room. "Nii-san, do you think..." He gasped. There was just an empty bed where Ikki had been sitting just a minute ago.

Milo rushed forward along with Aiolia. A simple note was left on the bed.

_Thank you for your hospitality. Please take care of Shun._

"Typical Phoenix," Milo grumbled as he crumpled the paper and tossed it onto the floor, more annoyed at Ikki's ability to escape unnoticed right in front of his nose than the fact the Bronze Saint had ignored all health cautions. "He probably used his illusion trick when we were distracted."

Aiolia laughed dismally and shook his head. "What a guy. He couldn't be anymore different from you, Shun."

Shun smiled wistfully. "It's all because of his harsh upbringing. But Brother is the sort of comrade you want on your side in battles."

"Come on, Milo," Aiolia patted his friend's back to soothe his still bruised pride. "He'd beaten friggin' Shaka after all. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

* * *

"Where do you think you are going, kid?"

Seiya, who was tiptoeing out of his room and toward the Taurus temple exit, winced. _And I thought I have been quiet._

"You just woke up from an almost one month coma," Aldebaran boomed and hauled him by the collar. "What do you think you can do out there?"

"Ouch, Aldebaran!" Seiya pressed his palms to his ears. "I know, okay? No need to be so loud!"

"Oh, sorry!" Aldebaran realized his mistake and tried to tune down his voice as he dumped the boy back onto the sofa. "It's hard to control your voice when you can't hear properly."

Seiya's round brown eyes widened. "Can't hear properly? What do you mean?"

Guessing the question from the boy's expression, Aldebaran sighed. "Siren Sorrento-Poseidon's Marine General-came to the hospital when Athena was visiting you boys to take her away, but of course he had to face me first. His Deadly Symphony was quite nasty though...almost drove me mad. So I had to deafen my own ears to block them..."

"What?!" Seiya jumped up, nearly fallen off the couch as his body could not take the sudden movement just yet. "Don't tell me...you've punctured your own eardrums?!"

Aldebaran shrugged. "Well, at least I managed to drive him away." Eventually, he added inwardly, not wanting to upset Seiya more with how powerful their enemies were.

Seiya looked horrified. "But...but...how could Athena got taken away?" Realizing the older saint could not hear him, he tried to mouth the question slowly.

"She went with Sorrento willingly, wanting to know what Poseidon had in mind," Aldebaran answered, then, seeing Seiya's anxiety, said, "Don't worry, I have it on good authority that Poseidon, or rather Julian Solo, has been nice to Saori. He probably won't harm her."

"Really?" Seiya eyed him suspiciously. _The boy is jealous_ , Aldebaran realized in amusement. He had just known Seiya, but he admired the young saint's lively spirit and suspected that his loyalty toward Athena went beyond mere duty. He was just glad to see that spark of life back in Seiya's eyes.

"Oh yes," he said with mischief, "Aiolia told me he even proposed to Saori on the balcony of his seafront mansion. You know, that Julian is quite a handsome lad, tall and dashing, I won't be surprised if S... Oh, no, you're not going anywhere!"

* * *

In the Aries temple, Milo frowned at the sound of commotion. "Did you hear that?"

Mu looked up from his book. "Sounds like Aldebaran."

"Seiya must've woken up from his nap then," Milo deduced, his attention returning to the clothes he was sorting. "Those two can be such a kid sometimes."

Mu smiled. "No wonder they hit it off almost from the start."

Milo glanced at his friend and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You look very tired."

Mu rubbed his face. "Well...Shiryu's progress had not been as speedy as I'd hoped."

Milo turned his gaze to where the Dragon Saint lay sleeping, bandages still covering his chest. "He did take quite a beating. Against Shura's Excalibur, on a vital organ no less."

"He was lucky he still barely clung to life when we reached the house of Capricorn with Athena," Mu mused. "I wonder how he managed to stay alive...I was sure I sensed his cosmo disappearing with the shooting star."

"I think I know the answer to that," Milo said. "When I went to Shura's temple, I saw his Gold Cloth there as if it had never left the place. And I found this right beside where we found Shiryu." He took out something from his pocket and opened his palm. It was a flower bracelet Shiryu's adoptive sister, Shunrei, had made for him and which the boy had always worn around his right wrist. It had been cut neatly in half as if with a very sharp blade.

Mu's eyes widened. "Shura gave Shiryu his cloth when they soared to the sky. That's what saved him. And..."

"And looks like he gifted his Excalibur as well." Milo finished, clasping the bracelet in his hand. "I think that was his way of saying I am sorry."

Both Gold Saints fell silent for a while, pondering the battle and everything that had just transpired. Finally Milo placed the bracelet on the table and gathered the remaining clothes of his dead comrades. "Hope those shirts fit the boy. He badly needs some variety in his wardrobe." He glanced back at Shiryu's sleeping form. "Don't waste those grandpa clothes on your heartbreaker look, eh, kid? Get well soon."

Mu accompanied him out of the guest bedroom. "Heartbreaker?"

Milo rolled his eyes. "Read the papers, Mu. The Dragon Saint had had quite a following since the Galaxian Wars Tournament. Even I as a male have to concede he is going to be a looker. Coupled with his painfully altruistic ways, I won't be surprised if even Gold Saints are tempted to jump into his bed before long." He waved at the nonplussed Mu. "Catch ya later. Gotta stop Aldebaran before he goaded the Ryu-Sei-Ken out of Seiya."


	5. Recuperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! I know, a lot of suspension of belief here, but hey, the whole SS thing is all about suspension of belief :P Sorry if the chapters haven't been long enough. Anyway, pleeeeease comment a line or two if you're liking this so far. Will really appreciate it! :)

 

"What happened to you, Seiya?" Shun asked with surprise as he and Hyoga entered the Taurus temple later that night, shaking the beads of drizzle from their hair.

Seiya shamefacedly tried to hide a small bruise marking the right corner of his lips. "Just a little...argument with Milo."

"Milo?!" Hyoga exclaimed in surprise. "What happened?"

Seiya sighed and told them how Milo had walked right into the commotion between him and Aldebaran, set the record straight about the cause of the Taurus' saint's deafness (which Aldebaran had claimed was for protecting Saori) and told Seiya to get his crap together so as not to waste the older saint's sacrifice.

"Aldebaran..." Shun whispered sadly. "For us..."

"Still, Milo didn't have the right to box you like that when you have just recovered," Hyoga frowned. "I'll talk to him about it later."

"It's okay, Hyoga. I was the one acting silly, because Aldebaran...teased me about Saori-san and Julian," Seiya mumbled.

Hyoga's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Ah."

"And he got quite a berating from Milo too for being so childish." A twinkle of mischief sparking Seiya's eyes.

Shun laughed. "I can imagine that. And where are they now?"

Seiya shrugged. "Probably at the garden down there, drinking."

They laughed, and the sound felt good in Hyoga's ears. He never thought they would be so lucky as to get another chance to laugh again.

"Where's Ikki?" Seiya asked as they sobered. He looked around, expecting the older boy to appear from nowhere like he always did.

"He left to find news about Saori-san, I guess," Hyoga explained for Shun, shrugging. "No surprise there. He recovered much faster than us, and never likes big crowds."

"I thought so," Seiya muttered glumly. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Shiryu."

"What happened?" Hyoga and Shun asked almost in unison.

"Well...I've been thinking about what Aldebaran did, and I just remembered Shiryu, of the countless times he'd sacrificed himself for us. And then I realized that his cosmo has been dormant since he called to me yesterday. I can feel you guys' cosmos increasing steadily, but his...I don't know, it feels like it's building much slower." Seiya's brows furrowed in concern. "Make sense since his injury is a lot worse. Should we visit him and...I don't know...share some of Athena's power within us? Because it looks like he needs it more than we do."

"Worth a try," Shun said, and Hyoga nodded. "It's the least we can do for him after everything he has done for us."

The three Bronze saints stood from their seats and headed out. But after only a few steps down the stairs, they felt their legs giving out from under them.

"W-what's going on?" Shun stammered. "I felt okay just now..."

"I think we just tested our strength too much today," Hyoga mumbled as he hauled himself to his feet.

Seiya sighed. "Sorry, I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have asked you two to come all the way down here when you're still recovering as well. I'm just very worried about Shiryu." He stood and started down the stairs. "Maybe I better go there alone."

"No wait, Seiya," Shun hurriedly caught his friend's arm before Hyoga could say anything. "I think I've got a better idea."

"What is it?" His friends asked curiously.

"Shaka taught me something yesterday. You know how he builds his cosmo by always sitting and keeping his eyes shut? And how my brother used this technique back against him after Shaka removed his five senses?" Hyoga and Seiya nodded. "He said when we are at meditative state, we can concentrate our cosmo and project it to anywhere we want, depending on our abilities. My brother managed to help me dispel the Gemini temple illusion all the way from Kanon Island this way. Shaka said we can channel our cosmos more efficiently when we are physically shut down. Do you think we can do it for Shiryu?"

"Heck, we have attained the seventh sense. Anything is possible," Hyoga said as he and his friends turned back to the Taurus temple.

* * *

Mu woke with a start. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Apparently the long hours of watching over Shiryu had begun to take its toll on him. He groggily stood up-the book he'd been reading fell onto the floor-and realized someone had put a blanket over him. Outside, thunder rumbled low and rain was falling steadily.

He turned to Shiryu's bed and found it empty.

Puzzled, he walked out of the room and was greeted with a surprising sight.

At first he could not immediately recognize the person standing in front of the bookshelf in his living room, reading intently. The long black hair was, of course, Shiryu's-whose else would it be?-but the relaxed posture, the fresh face...it was so different from the pale and weak Shiryu he'd attended just a few hours ago. Then he realized something else. Shiryu was wearing Shura's white shirt and black pants Milo had brought earlier. He had to roll up the shirt sleeves and the pants' legs to fit into them, but otherwise the outfit suited him perfectly. It had brought tremendous change in his overall appearance-where usually was a serious warrior in armor or drab clothes now stood a normal, 20th century teenager. It made him look younger somehow...more like his age. Mu had a strange feeling that this might be what Shiryu would have looked like in alternate life had the whole sainthood thing never happened to him.

Sensing his presence, Shiryu looked up and rather hastily shoved the book he was reading back to its shelf. "You're up," he said, smiling. "I'm heating the soup. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

"Shiryu," Mu said, bewildered. "You should be resting. Let me do the work."

"No, it's alright," Shiryu replied as he set the table, looking much more like his old self. "I...don't know what happened, but I had this strange dream earlier about Seiya and the others. It's like they're calling me, shrouded in this glowing, warm golden cosmo. Then the cosmo began to envelop me...and joining forces with mine. I felt warmer than ever. And when I woke up...I felt almost like myself again before the battle. I felt good enough to actually clean myself up, and when I unwrapped my bandages...look..."

Shiryu unbuttoned his shirt enough so Mu could see his chest. The deep wound where Shura's Excalibur had pierced him had closed and dried completely.


	6. Communion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...thanks to all who have been following this story. I am sorry for the late update, but this chapter sorta sucks. And a little out of character. That's why I was hesitant to post it. I was thinking whether it's better to skip it and just go with the next chapter (which can be done without breaking the plot), but I need to convey something about Shiryu and Shunrei's relationship. So yeah, here goes. Hopefully next part of the story will be better.
> 
> Oh and THANK YOU for those who have fav'ed and reviewed Dead. I did plan to write another CaMilo one-shot based on SoG but my writing bug suddenly takes a vacation, so the current plan is just enjoying the series as it goes and wait for it to bite again, because it doesn't like to be pushed. Hopefully not for too long. :)

There was quite a sight in the Aries Temple that night, a sight that had not been seen for centuries since before the last Holy War. Three people-two young men, one young boy-were eating dinner by a warm fireplace in the kitchen, talking and laughing merrily.

"Have you _ever_ tied your hair, Shiryu?" Kiki blurted the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for days. They had covered a lot of bases, from Mu and Shiryu's mutual liking of Chinese food (which, not surprisingly, had originated from their masters' mutual enjoyment of the same cuisine), books they read (mostly Chinese folklores), and their early training days.

Shiryu smiled at Kiki. "I did, when I went swimming or sometimes when training. But Shunrei often told me to keep it unbound."

Mu smiled wryly and poured more ale into his cup. "Not fair isn't it, when she always braided her own hair?"

Shiryu blushed a little. "Well...she said a dragon king always has his hair loose." He chuckled in embarrassment. "Vain, isn't it?"

Mu shook his head. "You like her."

Shiryu did not answer, but gulped his own ale to hide his awkwardness.

Kiki saved him by shoving a picture in front of him. "You look a lot like this guy. He is a saint from Japan, too."

Shiryu looked at the picture, which was a replica of a very old self-portrait. The young man in it had long black hair like his, only it was tied back in a ponytail, and his features suggested he was indeed of a Japanese descent. He wore the Capricorn Gold Cloth, and crossed his right arm in front of him like a sword.

"Capricorn Izo," Mu answered Shiryu's unspoken question. "From the eighteenth century."

"You're the second saint from Japan with Excalibur," Kiki stated proudly.

Shiryu studied the picture, mixed emotions quietly playing on his face. "Fate is funny, huh?"

Mu smiled wistfully. "Shura'd picked his successor well."

They drank in silence for a moment in remembrance of their dead comrade before Kiki asked again, "Do you have brothers or sisters in Japan, Shiryu? Like Seiya, Shun and Ikki."

Shiryu shook his head. "Even if I do, I can't remember them. I had been in the orphanage for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I recall seeing faces when I was much younger, and playing with a dog...but it's all very blurry."

If Mu thought he couldn't possibly sympathize more with the young saint, he was wrong. While his friends still had memories of their parents and siblings, Shiryu had nothing. Being a true orphan himself, Mu understood the feeling.

"But I can't complain about my childhood," Shiryu said with a smile. "Lushan is a beautiful, peaceful place to grow up in. I could watch all four seasons as they come and go. And I had the company of Roshi and Shunrei. Compared to my peers, I might have been a little luckier, though my training was in no way less arduous."

They talked more about life at Lushan, then Kiki became sleepy and Mu carried the boy to his room to tuck him in. When he went back to the living room, he could hear Shiryu washing the dishes. Smiling a little, Mu walked over to the couch when he saw a book protruding from one of the bookshelves. He recognized it as the book Shiryu had read earlier. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out to find it was a Chinese-language encyclopedia about human sexual and reproductive function.

Shiryu entered the living room then, and upon seeing the book in Mu's hand, turned beet red. "I was just...um...browsing around and...it's nothing, really..."

Mu smiled and returned the book to its shelf. "Nothing to be ashamed of. You're fourteen, your hormones are raging, so it's normal to be curious." Shiryu looked very flustered, so unlike his usual calmness as the Dragon Saint, and it struck Mu then that as brave and chivalrous as he was, Shiryu was still a kid. A kid who had just begun to understand the workings of the world and notice his opposite sexes.

He went to sit on the couch and motioned Shiryu to follow suit. "I take it you're very attracted to Shunrei."

It took some time before Shiryu answered. "She is the only woman I ever know, and I've always regarded her as my own sister, but that changed several years ago, after..." He hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me," Mu assured.

Shiryu glanced briefly at him, then sighed. "We used to play in the river together, and Roshi never restricted us. One day we were bathing there as usual, and I was thinking of surprising her, so I dived and suddenly appeared behind her. She was mad, of course, and began hitting at me. I tried to defend myself and...and accidentally touched her chest." He swallowed. "Something was...different. We've changed, and we realized it that instant. We just stood there motionless, our wet bodies plastered against one another...and then she slapped me across the face and ran away." He shook his head. "I went to Roshi afterwards to ask what was wrong, and he just laughed and chided himself for being an old fool, forgetting how fast we grew and how lacking in social knowledge we were. And then he told me about how we were not kids anymore, but quickly turning into man and woman, and we should do some things separately from then on to prepare ourselves to complement each other after we become adults." His fingers played absently with the edges of his shirt. "I didn't understand then, but I understand now. Things were awkward between Shunrei and I after the incident, but Roshi must've talked to her as well, because soon she warmed up to me again. Only this time it's a little different. She always looked at me coyly, and spoke to me softly. And I always felt this strange palpitation whenever I was near her." He glanced worriedly at Mu. "You don't think I am a...pervert, do you?"

Mu couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course not. Like I said, you're a teenager, and Shunrei is too, and with no other boys and girls in the vicinity, it's only normal that you develop attraction toward each other. I'm not an expert in this, having lived like a hermit most of my teenage life, but I've learned about this from books, as you can see yourself. I'm sure as you grow older, things will fall into place for Shunrei and you."

Shiryu looked thoughtful. "Do you think...I can marry her one day?"

The innocent question struck Mu's heart. "I don't see why not."

Shiryu shrugged, looking down at his lap again. "I like her a lot. I miss her and want to be near her, but I don't know if this is true love. I am attached to this life, and I can't turn my back on it. How can I love her when I have to constantly leave her behind?"

Mu was at loss for words. Finally, he said, "This may sound cruel, but the reason you are fighting, the reason _all_ of us are fighting, is exactly to give Shunrei, and all the people in the world, a happy and peaceful life. The two of you will not even stand a chance if darkness rules the world. I believe that one day, if you persevere and do not give up, you will get to lead a life that you both deserve."

He knew Shiryu was old enough to know there was a very slim chance he could live through to share a life like that with Shunrei, but Mu did not want to quench the small hope that burned in that innocent heart, and sincerely hoped that every word he said would turn out to be true.

And Shiryu seemed to appreciate it. "Thank you, Mu," he said sincerely. "It's nice to be able to talk about this with someone close to my own age."

Mu nodded with a smile. "Anytime. I've been living in seclusion for years, and though Kiki is fun to have around, he's still a child. So it's nice to have someone like you, who I can treat like a friend."

Shiryu smiled modestly and stood up. "Well, I guess I should leave you to rest. I've been bothering you a lot the last few days."

"Not at all," Mu said, getting up as well. "But I agree we better sleep early today. You may need to exercise your body again after the coma, and I'll have to meet up with Roshi and the other saints to figure out what to do next."

"You mean you'll teleport to Lushan?" Mu nodded. "Would you send my regards to Roshi and Shunrei?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Good night, Mu."

"Good night, Shiryu."

It was sometime though before Mu could sleep, and when he did, he dreamed of a dragon swimming its way along a river into a vast, open sea.


	7. Unexpected Turn

Mu rose early, then washed himself and ate some breakfast before preparing to meet Roshi at Lushan. Assuming Shiryu was still asleep, he prepared some dumplings for him and Kiki to eat later.

But he was surprised when he stepped outside.

Shiryu was standing by the entrance to the Aries Temple, wearing only the black trousers from the night before. Facing away from Mu, he brought his palms together in front of his chest in what seemed to be a meditative pose. The dragon tattoo on his back looked alive as his muscles swelled and subsided with each deep breath he took.

After a moment he lifted his head and began to do some wushu exercises. His movement was both graceful and powerful, his limbs strong and agile. The sun had risen, peeking shyly between the grey clouds, highlighting Shiryu's well-toned torso which was now covered in fine sheen of sweat. Sometimes morning breeze blew his loose hair and long black strands flew about his face, but they did not break his concentration. Mu realized then that Shiryu seemed to have grown a few inches taller than when he had been at Jamir. The stumpy body of a sturdy boy in growth spurt was gone, replaced with a longer, leaner form of a young man.

Something inside Mu stirred.

Shiryu suddenly stopped, realizing he was being watched, and turned around. "Morning, Mu," he greeted cheerfully, a hand involuntarily moving up to brush back the hair that had fallen to his face. Some stray silky strands fell back like curtains to his bare, broad shoulders and chest, sticking to the muscled, sweaty flesh.

_Don't waste those grandpa clothes on your heartbreaker look, eh, kid?_

_I won't be surprised if even Gold Saints are tempted to jump into his bed before long_.

"Mu?"

Jolted out of his trance, Mu tried to smile. "You look taller," was all he could think of saying.

"Really?" Shiryu looked down at himself. "It's only been a few months since you last saw me."

"I meant compared to when I saw you the first time," Mu elaborated, his gaze carefully trained to Shiryu's face instead of the hip muscle it had wandered to. "You must be nearing fifteen now if not there already."

Shiryu looked a little embarrassed. "Well, actually..."

"Shiryu!"

They both turned to see Seiya, Shun and Hyoga running toward them, Seiya jumping to hug Shiryu and nearly tackled his friend to the ground. "You're better already! It worked!"

"Happy birthday!" Shun and Hyoga said in unison.

"Thanks," Shiryu said with a surprised laugh, then pried himself from Seiya's hug. "What do you mean, 'it worked'?"

"We tried to send you some of Athena's cosmo within us yesterday to help you recover, because it looked like you had a hard time recovering from that stab in your heart," Shun explained, his eyes shining with happiness and relief at seeing his friend alive and well. "It was Shaka who gave me the idea, and apparently you are up and about now."

Shiryu looked speechless. "Thank you all," he said quietly. "That's probably the best gift I have ever received."

Of course, Mu remembered. It was early October, and Shiryu was a Libra, just like his master. A memory suddenly surfaced in Mu's mind of his late master, Shion, cooking a delicious Chinese meal and teleporting God knows where every October 20th.

"There's more," Seiya said excitedly. "Milo is holding a feast in his temple to celebrate our recovery and your birthday. He thinks we deserve some rare down time. The other saints will be there to. You and Mu must come along."

"Well, I need to clean myself up first." Shiryu turned to Mu. "Are you coming with us, Mu?"

Mu smiled with a slight shake of his head. "I have to go and talk with Roshi."

"Oh, right," Shiryu said, remembering, and opened his mouth but closed it again. Mu guessed the boy wanted to ask him if he could bring Roshi and Shunrei along when he teleported back to Sanctuary.

"Don't worry, Shiryu. In fact, I think you will see Roshi before long. Do you want to leave any message?"

"Tell Shunrei not to worry about me," Shiryu said after a moment.

"Alright," Mu nodded. "Well, happy fifteenth anniversary, Shiryu."

"See you later, Mu."

Mu turned away from the group of boys, who now chattered excitedly as they walked back into the Aries Temple. But it was only an hour later that he teleported to Lushan, after walking off the assault of alien sensations within him.

* * *

"You just missed lunch," Roshi said as Mu walked up to where he sat at his usual spot near the waterfall. "But I have asked Shunrei to save some rice cakes for you."

Mu smiled wryly. "Thank you, but I am not hungry yet. I probably will bring it back for Shiryu though. He must have missed her cooking."

The old master chuckled. "That boy really takes after me. Resiliently clinging to life. I am glad he survives his fifteenth birthday."

Mu sat behind him. "We can only hope he will survive his sweet sixteenth as well."

There was a stretch of silence. "It is exactly the reason I call you here today," Roshi said finally. "Siren Sorrento came to see me and told me that Poseidon is going to wipe out mankind from the surface of the earth with great flood and recreate a new world."

Mu felt as if thunder had struck him right where he sat. "What?! What about Athena?!"

"Naturally, Poseidon wanted Athena by his side. He has tried to reason with her the last few days, trying to make her see that the world has become too corrupted and a clean slate is in order. Athena, of course, insisted that not all human kinds are evil, that people have the power to change and we must give them a chance to discover love and kindness. But now the time of negotiation is up, and I am afraid that Poseidon will force Athena to sacrifice herself for the humans she is so fond of, if Sorrento's word is any indication."

Mu looked aghast. "Then Roshi, we need to alert all the saints immediately and head out to Poseidon's temple!"

Roshi sighed. "Have you forgotten, Mu?" He turned to face the Aries Saint. "Poseidon is not our only problem. And therefore you Gold saints must not leave the Sanctuary at any cost."

Mu felt as if all blood had drained from him. "What do you mean?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"The seals that imprison Hades and the 108 specters have begun to lose their power. It may happen any day now, as I have told you, and we as the strongest saints of Athena must save our energy for this inevitable battle. Yes, I think it will be inevitable," Roshi said, answering Mu's unspoken question. "And so, the job of saving Athena will have to be left to Seiya and his friends."

Mu paled. "But Roshi...I don't understand. I remembered what you said, of course, but I didn't think we should _not_ fight," he tried to reason. "I mean, this is _Athena_ we are talking about. The Bronze saints are no match for Poseidon's marine generals. If we Gold Saints...no, if only _some_ of us can just go and help them, Athena will be freed in no time. And we will not even break a sweat. And then we can all face Hades together!"

Roshi shook his head. "You haven't listened, have you?" he said sadly. "I said the seal that imprisons Hades can break any moment _now._ We should not divide our force and risk weakening our guard in the Sanctuary." He looked directly at Mu. "This is not just about Athena anymore. This is about guarding the mankind. Hades will rely on his specters to unleash his evil plans because he is a god. Shall he choose to break free before Athena returns, at least we can hold back those specters for her."

"But...but..." For the first time in his life, Mu did not know how to reply. That was because he knew Roshi was right. "But are we going to just let Seiya and his friends do _everything?_ They have only just recovered. What if something goes wrong? What if Athena get killed?"

Roshi fell silent for a moment. "We need to take that chance. You are right, Mu. A thousand things can go wrong. But Seiya and his friends are not the same kids we saw several months ago. They have awakened the seventh sense. They have been tested. They have set themselves apart from the other Bronze Saints, nay, even the Silver Saints, through their loyalty and determination. We have to give them some credit. And they have been born and trained for this. We must let them do the job in order for them to grow. Same with Athena. She has to step up her game to be able to fight Hades."

 _If they can get out of there alive_ , Mu thought, but did not say it.

Roshi was not fooled, though. "I am not one to beat around the bush. I am prepared for Seiya and his friends not to come out alive of this," he said bluntly. "But there have always been miracles when they are concerned. They have surprised me time and again. Who would have thought that Shiryu would regain his sight? Or that he would return from death yet again even when I was sure he would not make it?"

Mu let out an involuntary choked sound.

Roshi glanced sideways at him. "You have grown attached to that boy, haven't you?"

"He has suffered too much," was all Mu said.

Roshi hid a small smile. "Always a charmer with his selfless heart. Ah well." He looked up at the grey sky. "You can't help it. I only feel sorry for Shunrei. Maybe I should not have let them grew so close."

Mu smiled bitterly. "No, Roshi. I believe Shunrei has helped Shiryu to become what he is now. An honorable warrior."

Roshi sighed deeply and they sat together for a while, each with their own thoughts on the tragedy that was about to unfurl. Finally the older man looked up. "Ah, here is Shunrei with the rice cakes."

Mu turned to see the young Chinese girl he had seen the last time he came when Deathmask attacked. She too had grown into a lovely, shapely young woman, with an expression of quiet understanding and acceptance that was not there before. Somehow the sight made Mu feel sorry, though for her or for himself, he was not sure.

"How are you, Mu-xiansheng*?" Shunrei asked with a voice as sweet as nightingale. "Roshi asked me to save some of these for you. Would you mind if I ask you bring some gift to Shiryu as well? It's his birthday today."

"I know," Mu nodded with a smile as he received the food and the package. "Thank you for your thoughts. Shiryu will love both of these."

"Is...is he alright?" Shunrei asked, worry on her face.

"He is alive and well, and promises to return soon," Mu said reassuringly.

The worry in those delicate features turned into relief and gratefulness. "Thank you, Mu-xiansheng."

"Now, Mu," Roshi said, standing with the help of his staff. "If you would come with me."

Mu followed him to the lower cliffs beside the waterfall. The Dragon Cloth box was there, placed neatly among the rocks.

"Roshi..." Mu began, shocked. "Have you..." It was then that he noticed that the old master's hand was shaking.

Roshi nodded. "This is the least I can do for my beloved student." He turned to Mu. "Take it back now, Mu, while the blood is still warm. Our conversation here has finished. You know what to do."

Mu nodded with great effort, then with a flick of his finger, he made the box disappear into thin air.

"One last thing, Mu," Roshi called before Mu teleported himself after the Cloth. "Do not tell Seiya and his friends about Hades yet. They need to fight without extra burden. And whatever the outcome of the battle will be, the fight against Hades will solely be _our_ business."

"I understand, Roshi," Mu said simply before disappearing into thin air.

Roshi smiled wistfully. "Your master will be so proud of you, Mu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *xiansheng = Chinese for 'mister'


	8. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. Two notes on this chapter:
> 
> 1\. I take a bit of creative liberty to explain how the Bronzies get to Atlantis, because in the manga they see Roshi at Lushan and jump to the waterfall, which does not fit this story because they're recovering in Sanctuary instead of Japan and it does not make sense for them to go all the way to China to enter Atlantis.
> 
> 2\. Like in the manga, Ikki's cloth does not receive GS' blood in this story (though for different reason). I think everybody knows it can resurrect itself even after being reduced to dust...
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the short and lame chapter, but up next is Milo and Hyoga, so for Scorpio and Aquarius fans, stay tuned :)

Virgo Shaka found Mu sitting cross-legged on the floor at the center of the empty Libra temple, a Dragon Cloth box before him.

"You were not at Milo's party," Shaka pointed out.

Mu only shook his head. "Shaka, would you do me a favor?"

There was a beat before the other saint answered, "Just say it."

* * *

When he awoke, he was back in his room.

It was hard to tell the time, so dark it was. He tried to find the window, and thought he could just make out faint lightning outside. The weather had taken an extreme turn, buckets of rain pouring from black clouds.

_Poseidon._

The thought made him jump out of bed, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, the world tilted and he fell back into darkness.

He only came around at someone calling his name.

"Mu! What happened?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see a concerned face floating above him in the dark. "Shiryu?"

The younger saint propped him up on his pillows, then moved to light a candle. Mu closed his eyes to block the sudden bright light. His head hurt.

"I heard you fell. Are you alright?"

He remembered now. He had been up all night working to fix the damaged Bronze cloths. The cloths that had been bathed in the blood of Aiolia, Milo, Shaka, and Roshi. Normally fixing cloth did not take up so much of his energy, but the stress of the Sanctuary battle and helping to take care of the comatose Bronze saints had taken its toll on him. Not to mention all burdening thoughts that had bothered his mind the day before. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, he simply nodded and asked, "What time is it now?"

"About eight in the morning," Shiryu answered, then sat beside Mu on the bed. The smell of soap and clean musk wafted to Mu's nose. "Do you want something to eat? You look rather pale."

Mu slowly opened his eyes to see Shiryu wearing a brand new blue, sleeveless Chinese shirt he had never seen before. Must be the gift from Shunrei. "Some dumplings would be nice."

"I still have the rice cakes from Shunrei," Shiryu said, a smile heard in his voice when mentioning the girl's name. "Thanks for bringing them back, Mu."

"No problem," Mu smiled weakly. "The shirt looks good on you."

Shiryu smiled bashfully before slinking out of the room. Mu stared at the ceiling, listening to the rumble of thunder outside, wondering what to say to the Bronze boys. Yesterday he had refrained from mentioning Roshi's order to stay put in the Sanctuary to his comrades, knowing most of them would not accept it well. Especially Aiolia and Milo. He did not need discord and quarrel right now. He would figure out how to reveal it later.

Shiryu returned before long with a tray of food. Mu's hand still shook slightly when he tried to hold the spoon, so Shiryu fed him the soup. Mu could not help but notice how the boy's calm, dark grey-green eyes were made a shade deeper with the shirt he wore.

"Where is Kiki?" Mu asked, more to divert his wandering mind than actual concern.

"He's out to buy some groceries." Shiryu placed the empty bowl back on the tray on the bedside table and looked apologetic. "What happened, Mu? Are you tired because you have been taking care of me...of us?"

Mu shook his head. "I have only been doing...some preparations for the coming battle."

Shiryu frowned. "Battle? You mean Athena..."

Mu nodded. "You must have felt it too, Shiryu. Athena has managed to buy us some time, but it has run out now." He proceeded to tell the younger saint what Roshi had told him, and after some hesitation, hinted that they might need to do this alone as Roshi felt some other danger lurking around the Sanctuary.

"Then there's no time to waste," Shiryu said, receiving the news far better than Mu originally thought. "I will tell the others."

"You still have one day left. Take this time to prepare yourself and rest. Tomorrow the Graude Foundation helicopter will take you straight to the hidden entrance of Atlantis. Roshi has informed them the location."

Shiryu nodded, then suddenly remembered. "What about our cloths? They..."

"That has been taken care of," Mu assured.

A strange look crossed Shiryu's features. "Have you..." He took in Mu's pale face.

Unable to hold the intensity of those deep gray eyes, Mu turned away to take a rice cake from the bedside table. The soup had done wonders as his hands had stopped shaking. "If you meant to ask whether I have shed my blood to fix them, the answer is no."

Shiryu looked slightly relieved. "Then whose..."

"Let's just say I managed to get a little help from my friends," Mu answered evenly as he began to eat. The rice cake, delicious as it was, could have been ash in his mouth. "And how is not important. What is important is you have to remember what you all have achieved so far to beat Poseidon."

Shiryu nodded resolutely. "I will not disappoint you all. Not after everything you Gold Saints have done for us." He stood. "I'll meet up with Seiya and the others, training for tomorrow. Will you be fine on your own? I think Kiki is coming soon."

Mu nodded. "Go. I should be alright after some sleep."

Shiryu's expression suddenly softened. "I don't know how I will ever repay you, Mu."

Mu gave a small, sad smile and said his first honest words in the last twenty-four hours, "Just don't die on me."


	9. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unplanned chapter. I wrote it in honor of Milo-Camus friendship, especially after Toei tramped on it in SoG. And because I am a Milo girl now (previously I was into Shiryu).

Hyoga was roused from his sleep by the sound of breaking glass. He got up and walked out of his room, wondering if Milo had come home from wherever he went after the party. Tiptoeing to the hall, he was surprised to hear a loud snore from the living room.

He padded to the large couch before the fireplace and was shocked to see his host sprawling horizontally there, mostly naked with blanket covering his lower body, one long and muscular arm thrown over his eyes while the other dangled from the sofa. Hyoga felt a little chill. He had never seen any saint, let alone a Gold one, in such vulnerable state, and wondered if something had happened to Milo. He carefully stepped forward to check, and suddenly felt something crunching under his shoes. Broken wine glass.

He felt a whiff of air before him and looked up to find himself face-to-face with the Scorpio saint's blood-red sharp nail. "I'm sorry," he said, shocked, not by the Scarlet Needle pointed directly at him but by the uncharacteristically pale face of its owner above it. Milo almost looked like... _like he is ill_ , Hyoga realized, his usually tan skin had sickly pallor and his azure blue eyes had dark shadows underneath them. "I heard glass breaking and went in to check. Are...are you alright?"

Milo lowered his hand and sat back on the couch. Hyoga was relieved to see he was wearing shorts after all. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit stoned," he said, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on one palm. "What time is it now?"

"About seven thirty in the morning," Hyoga said, glancing at his watch. "Do you, eh, need anything? Water or something?"

Milo wiped his face with one hand. "Yeah, water will be great. And do you mind seeing if there's anything to eat? Thanks."

Hyoga quickly cleaned the broken glass pieces before going to the kitchen to fill a glass with water and heat the leftover roast lamb from the party the day before. It was a great party, everybody was laughing and feeling normal for the first time in ages, and Milo was surprisingly a very good host, making sure there were plenty of delicious food to pass around and jokes to keep things alive. Hyoga could not help but smile. For someone so sadistic in battles, Milo was strangely fun to have around.

As he waited for the meat to warm up, though, Hyoga wondered whether Milo was hiding something. Hyoga had never been drunk, not having reached the legal age to do so, but he knew that drunk people did not turn pale...if anything, their skin would be redder. He turned off the stove and brought the water and lamb roast to Milo, determined to ask what had happened.

But the question died on his lips as Milo leaned forward to reach his glass of water and Hyoga saw a thin silver necklace with a cross dangling from his neck. He wondered why he had not seen it earlier, perhaps because he'd been too taken aback by Milo's appearance.

Hyoga waited until Milo had gulped the water and devoured some of the lamb roast before asking, "You're a Christian too?"

He motioned to the necklace and the other man looked down, his ravenous appetite seemed to decline as he lifted the cross.

"This was the parting gift from your master seven years ago, before he left for Siberia to train you," Milo explained, setting down his half-finished plate. "He was never one to get touchy-feely, but I guess at the time he was not sure whether we would see each other alive again, considering the increasingly dangerous missions we had to take. And I was probably the closest thing he had to a friend in Sanctuary, hence this."

Hyoga stared at the cross for a moment. "What was he like when he was young?"

Milo tinkered with the cross as he tried to find the right words. "Quiet. Damn standoffish. Fucking brilliant. Like you, only much colder. And more bookish. A friggin' ice statue. Nothing interested him, nothing moved him but his own purposes. Almost like..." He thought for a bit. "Like he was afraid that if he stopped on his track and allowed himself to be swayed just a bit, he would break and unable to put himself back together."

Hyoga shook his head. "You two did not seem to have much in common."

Milo laughed without humor. "Oh, yes. Our first meeting ended in a fight, and we could barely stand each other. It was not until he saved my life that I began to think he was not the cold-hearted jerk he kept wanting people to believe he was."

"He saved you?" Hyoga asked, intrigued.

"Suffice it to say I was practicing by myself and it went horribly wrong, and I would have died if he had not found me and saved me with his ice." Milo looked almost pensive as he remembered that day. "He then got curious enough to ask about how I ended up here, and I shared my life story and reason for becoming a saint. Maybe that struck a chord with him, because since then he always helped me in my training, telling me how to boost my cosmo and master my technique. I have to admit I probably would not have earned the Scorpio gold cloth without his help. My initial annoyance with him turned into surprised gratitude and curiosity, and I wanted to learn more about him, to try to become his friend. I started coming over to his temple, asked him about books he read, sometimes tried to drag him out in sunny days and show him around. It was not easy, but in the end I guess he was more or less able to see what the world was like from my eyes. We went hiking and diving, and while he was still quiet and reserved, he was not as rigid and detached as before. He even let me into his world, sharing some of his books with me and introducing me to great music and stuff. We were not really chums who talked about everything, but we were somehow drawn to each other, finding welcoming foil to our respective characters in one another, and as time went by we reached this level of understanding and acceptance that surpassed our differences. Do you understand?"

Hyoga nodded, getting increasingly more fascinated with the untold story of his master's life and this enigmatic man who had become his closest friend.

"We hung out less as we grew up, what with the increasing saintly duties and responsibilities occupying our time. We still read together and sometimes sparred in the Colosseum, but that was about it. Then he departed for Siberia, and when he came back...it felt like we had never known each other. I have no idea whether it was natural drifting apart due to time and space, or he had to keep mum about his assignment in Siberia, or all those ice simply had hardened him again." Milo shrugged. "The only time we had actual conversation after he got back was after we were called by the Pope-I mean, Saga-" His expression turned into a mixture of disgust, disappointment and disbelief, "to be briefed about you guys. He came by my temple and, annoyed with his haughtiness, I could not help but taunt him about how he'd trained you to be a coldblooded killer just to have you side with the Bronze rebels and turn on dear master. He then said that people often misunderstood Aquarians like you folks as cold indifferent jerks, but they were actually very passionate people who would commit their entire beings to a cause they strongly believed in. He admitted that, despite your emotional weaknesses, you had strong sense of justice and loyalty, and if you turned on the master you highly respected, it must be for a very good reason."

Hyoga did not realize he was crying until a drop of tear fell onto his cheek.

"I asked him why he told me all that, and whether he wanted to beg me to spare your life. Then he said I would not need to worry about you, that he would personally see to it that you would not advance one step further unless you could prove him wrong. I realized then he wanted to test you, and should you fail, he would rather finish you off himself than see you die in a sad plight in the hands of other gold saints. But you've proved him that he'd underestimated you, and I don't think he could be any prouder." He glanced at Hyoga. "Your master was the most unreadable and unpredictable person I had ever known, but if there was one thing I never doubted, it was his affection to you. He never cared about the Pope, or Sanctuary, or maybe even Athena. All he ever wanted was for you to grow up and live your life to the fullest, as questionable as his ways might seem."

They fell into silence, and Milo picked up his plate again to resume his eating. Hyoga dimly realized that color had slowly returned to his skin.

"You said earlier about him wanting people to believe he was a jerk," Hyoga asked after a moment. "What made you think that?"

Milo chewed slowly as he tried to remember. "There was this one incident...it happened right before we were inaugurated as Gold Saints. I was practicing, trying to raise my cosmo so I could prevent my technique from backfiring on me. It was a critical point, because if I could not do it, there was no hope for me to become a saint. I didn't know he'd been spying on me, maybe wanting to ensure I would not kill myself. I had not told anyone about my training because I knew I would be more motivated to succeed when I had to rely on myself, like my master had said." He set the now empty plate down and dried his glass of water. "I tried to clean my thoughts, focus on my ultimate purpose, remembering the advices I got from Shaka and Camus. And I did it. I slashed down three trees with Scarlet Needle without hurting myself and jumped with joy, and then I saw him. He must have hidden behind the last tree and did not expect me to blast it down as well. He looked at me, and I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. _Delight_." Milo paused. "He was ecstatic for me and I knew it. But in a blink, the look was gone. And he returned to the cool, detached Camus I had always known. It was as if that moment he'd let out a feeling he was not supposed to show, and quickly drew the curtain." He smiled bitterly. "I had never seen that expression again in his entire life. I know he must have felt it, and a myriad of other emotions...like when I saw tears in his eyes after he put you in that coffin. I just never understand why he always felt like he needed to cloak them, as if they were something sinful, shameful. It makes me wonder whether we had ever been friends in the truest sense, whether he'd ever let me into his inner circle, whether this," he lifted the thin silver chain hanging from his neck, "was just a memento of the carefree childhood he wanted to forget."

Neither men said anything for a while, reminiscing the one person who had once been a significant part of their lives. Suddenly Milo grabbed the chain off his neck and offered it to Hyoga. "Take this. To replace your broken one. I don't believe in all that stuff anyway."

Hyoga stared at it, then shook his head with a thin smile. "You keep it, Milo. That was my master's gift of friendship to you. Besides, you have given me something even more valuable." He indicated the almost invisible slash mark on Milo's wrist. "You used your blood the other night to fix our cloth, didn't you? That's why you looked so sick just now."

Milo froze for a moment, then smirked. "You're good. Like your master."

"Milo..." Hyoga began, but the other man held up his hand.

"We are on the same side now. If it was not because of you Bronzes, we would not have discovered the truth about Athena and Saga. Not to mention clearing Aiolos' name. So it was just a small compensation from us Gold Saints." He placed the necklace on the table. "Take it or leave it. I doubt your master would care either way."

"I think he would," Hyoga said as Milo got up to bring the dishes to the kitchen. "He might not always showed his feelings, Milo, but I believe you occupied a special place in his heart. I remember just two years ago, I was stargazing with him and asked about a certain ruby red star. He told me it was Antares, the brightest star in the Scorpio constellation and one of the most luminous in the ecliptic. I asked how it could be so bright and distinct, and he told me it was because the star represented determination, passion and life itself. It stayed true to its course, stood its ground, and burned with all that it had. It did not depend on seasons and reasons, just focused on living the best of its life. Like true saints were wont to do." Hyoga looked directly at Milo. "I had never seen him spoke like that, with a mixture of pleasure, pride and longing. Now I know he was talking about you, Milo. He admired you, and I believe he felt the gap you had left in his life."

Milo stared back at him, mute, and Hyoga thought he could see tears shining in the older saint's eyes. But a blink and they were gone, and Milo gave a little smile. "Thanks, Hyoga. That means a lot to me." He paused, and nodded to the silver chain. "I truly think you may need some charm before I do though."

"What do you mean?" Hyoga frowned.

"Roshi said that Athena may be in danger now, having failed to convince Poseidon not to punish the sins of mankind by flooding them." Milo's expression was now grim. "He ordered you Bronzes to go ahead to Atlantis tomorrow to clear the way-which was why fixing your cloths was all the more imperative. To be honest, I don't understand why does it have to be you guys, considering this is a god we're facing. Not to mention you have only just recovered from one month coma. But I am sure we'll come along and help you defeat Poseidon before he can say 'boo'."

"Roshi must have a very good reason," Hyoga mused. "Don't worry about us. We won't stop trying before we set Athena free. And we will have your spirit accompanying us in our cloths."

Milo smirked. "Just promise to bring your ass back. Sanctuary is a bit lonely now, we could use a bit of company." He tilted his head to the entrance. "Go and train now if you don't want to be kicked around by an angry god."

Hyoga nodded with a smile before turning to leave. As he picked up the silver cross necklace, a thought crossed his mind. "Milo?"

Milo turned.

"Would you accompany me to pay respect to my master's grave tonight?"

Mixed emotions played in the older saint's eyes before he smiled. "I don't see why not."


End file.
